


Departure

by devastatron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: When Leia falls ill, the last of the Resistance embarks on a journey to find a cure. Meanwhile, Rey and Kylo Ren are reunited in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Departure

“We simply cannot make sense of Leia’s condition,” C-3PO announced. His programmed monotone hesitated, “She is ill.”

Poe’s expression fell, “If Leia is unwell, what do we need to do to cure her?”

Finn watched as the commander guided his rusted orange sleeves up his elbows in thought. He grimaced before shifting his gaze back to C-3PO.

“Is there anything we can do?”

Despite the lack of depth in the droid’s golden optics, Finn somehow still acknowledged some certain sense of despair. Physically, it was absent. Although, the atmosphere was plagued by that lingering despair and by the overwhelming hopelessness that clouded the minds of the Resistance- at least the few of which who remained.

The nurse who monitored Leia’s vitals spoke, “Her illness is quite extravagant. It’s intricacy is impenetrable by any medicinal substances we currently have access to.”

Poe listened carefully as he rested his elbows against his knees. He brushed his calloused fingers through the knots of his dark hair in frustration. “Well I am currently welcoming  _ any _ ideas. We can’t do  _ nothing _ . That isn’t even an option, not after everything Leia has done for us.”

“What are you suggesting? Our resources are  _ severely _ limited. We hardly have a means of transportation,” the nurse inquired. Her accented tone was not quite condescending, rather laced with hope that the commander could possibly figure something out soon.

Finn swallowed a heavy breath he’d been suppressing in his chest for some time. “What if this is something else?” He mumbled the question under his breath, almost only audible for himself. “What if Leia hasn’t just fallen ill- and it has to do with something  _ more _ ?”

Poe slowly focused all of his attention on Finn’s words and he processed the very concept.

C-3PO chimed in with an impending question- one that Finn prepared himself for as best as he could. “Do you know someone who could answer such a question?”

Finn looked to Poe.

His deep brows furrowed with purpose, “I know someone who might.”

* * *

“Maz Kanata, huh?” Poe processed every syllable of that name as if it presented a power beyond his comprehension. Perhaps, the power to restore Leia’s draining health. “What does she know of medical diagnostics? Let alone treatments.”

Finn frowned at Poe’s rampant skepticism and watched the commander aimlessly pace back and forth in the narrow hall. “I’m unsure if she knows anything at all about any ailments. However, she knows a great deal about the Force,” Finn defended. “I recall that she was connected to Luke Skywalker through the Force. She was even able to sense it in Rey when they first met. So, she should be able to connect to Leia too. That may help us understand what is afflicting her and possibly even find a cure. Finding Maz may be our only hope.”

“Maz Kanata is  _ worlds _ away, I guarantee that, and it could take eons to even secure her location without the right technology, not to mention our fuel reserves are substantially low to be gambling at such a high stake when all we have on our side are  _ maybes _ . If we go on this endeavor and find no answers we’ll have just wasted time, squandered resources, and exhausted any chance for Leia's survival. I mean, her life is basically ticking away like a  _ timebomb _ as we speak-”

“-Then we have no time to waste right now by contemplating whether or not we are capable of doing this. We need to take  _ action.  _ I have to believe she would do the same for us,” Finn argued. “Leia’s condition has only been worsening since the passing of Luke and since…” he paused. An unsteady breath caught in the back of his throat as he hesitated.

_ Since Rey ceased the Force bond with her son. _

_ With Kylo Ren. _

Finn stopped himself from revealing that much. He decided to keep his promise of confidentiality that Rey must have expected of him when she confided in him. Even when this very detail might play a critical role in Leia’s dramatic shift in health status, Finn chose to honor his cherished friendship with Rey. Although, his head suddenly swarmed with the realization of many arising possibilities. Perhaps the loss of a twin brother and a son simultaneously was  _ too much _ burden for an already battered and beaten soul to bare, especially after the loss of a lover.

Finn glanced toward the minuscule medical bay where Leia rested. His chest felt heavy, and every beat of his heart pounded between his ears while Poe waited anxiously for Finn to continue speaking. The commander couldn’t deny that his own hopes in the success of such an endeavor were quickly escalating with the more thought he put into executing it.

As Finn collected himself to speak, Poe replied instead, “Leia is hurt.”  He sought out Finn’s stare with his own until their eyes met. “And I will do  _ whatever _ it takes to make her better. Where can we start our search for our healer?”

Finn smiled softly, although it was hardly noticeable. Still, Poe caught a slight glimpse of it.

“Han Solo once took Rey and I to seek out Maz Kanata on a neutral world called Takodana. It’s located in the Western Reaches of the galaxy. There is an ancient castle that she rules and I guarantee, if anything, she  _ will _ be there,” Finn explained with calculated ease, although his veins rushed with adrenaline. "She has to be."

“That’s a trip,” Poe admit. Although his words could have been mistaken as discouraging, he stood tall in stature and bore the expression of a man prepared for the journey. “We will need as much help as we can get.”


End file.
